


Wild heart

by braveclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveclarke/pseuds/braveclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Clarke is a bit of a rebel, while Bellamy is the only leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild heart

“Hey! What are you doing outside the gates?” He comes running towards me, holding his ax to his thigh. I take a few moments to admire his good looking features. He is our leader and I think I’m the only girl on camp that he hadn’t slept with already, besides his sister. It doesn’t mean I want to. Actually that is exactly what I would never want. He is such a jerk. And I already had plenty of that, thanks to Finn. God, even his name annoys me.

He is finally in front of me, I see the way he studies my face, trying to understand why I am truly outside those stupid gates. But today I don’t feel like following orders. His eyes met mine and I can sense the danger already. They are so beautiful, so full of darkness and emotions and he doesn’t even realize it. He doesn’t know how everthing  he carries it’s right there. I stop staring, looking somewhere in the distance, ignoring him.

“Get back inside!” , I take a quick glance at him. He looks mad. My ignorance really seems to be pissing him off and it makes me happy for some reason.

“NOW!”, he yells in my face, and I somehow make the courage to look once again into his eyes. But I know my eyes can tell stories too. I give him a single look before I turn, moving forward, to the woods, leaving him behind.

“Are you out of your mind…?”, he stops, and I realize he doesn’t remember or even know my name. I turn back to him, amused.

“If you want people to follow you, you should at least try to remember their names.”

His face changes. His features relax and I think I saw a glimpse of a smile there, for a second. He takes two steps towards me, then stops abruptly.

“I didn’t quite get yours.”

“Ohh..”, I respond back, lengthening the word. There is a long pause between us and I feel truly satisfied by it. My eyes are searching the forest, looking for some sight of grounders or anything dangerous. The soft dusk wind is blowing through my hair, and it feels so good. I feel free and for the first time in months the death of my father doesn’t seem to upset me. Or the fact that my mother turned him to Jaha. God, I hate them both so much. They killed my father. I repeat the phrase a few times in my head and I’m starting to get angry again. I must be frowning, because Bellamy asks me what’s wrong, but I hear his words in a blur and I don’t bother to answer back. He doesn’t care anyway.

Suddenly I feel his strong grip on my arm and I turn towards him, obviously taken by surprise.

He watches me carefully, and asks in a serious tone, putting emphasis on every word he spokes: “Do you really want to get killed?” and I don’t respond with anything, but I look straight into his eyes. I move my head a little, in sign of “no”. But I’m so lost these days and deeply looking for someone to understand my pain, my motives, but there is no one in this world that could do that. I feel tears forming in my eyes and I blink a few times, not looking at him anymore. I feel so embarrassed. I yank my arm from his hold, horrified of the way his touch affects me. I run back inside, not turning when he yells “Blondie! Come on!” behind me. But something tells me this isn’t or last chat.

On that night, the tent I shared with 2 boys, Jasper and Monty, and  a girl, Monroe, seemed like it run out of air and I just couldn’t take it anymore. Getting up and leaving the tent seemed like a bad idea until the clean fresh air inundates my lungs.

I move around, trying to find a nice place to stay for a while. The moon is washing her pale light over the camp, and I’m thinking maybe the graves will help me clear my head. But they are technically outside the gates. Ehh, whatever, I think to myself as I make my way to them, through all the little bushes and large plants that are all around the camp.

“Woho, blondie! Trying to get out again?”, I hear his lower voice behind me. I stay paralyzed for a few seconds, thinking about how much I want to throw something in his face right now. Why is he always staying between me and my escape? It’s unfair.

I hear his footsteps coming closer and I turn around, facing him. He looks amused. He just caught me once again in the middle of a little escapade, of course this is funny for him.

“I didn’t know you are on watch too..”

“Someone doesn’t pay attention to me. I see.”, he says, definitely taunting me. I fake a smile and I’m sure that is too dark for him to see it but I think he did, because his eyes laugh along with him. Am I that funny? , I ask myself, while waiting for him to stop.

He catches his breath, then gives me a sympathetic look.

“Sorry princess. But you are too much fun.”

“I can imagine…” I answer back, a little bitter.

His face changes suddenly, becoming serious. How the hell is he doing that?

“Now …Are you out of your mind, thinking you can just leave the camp whenever you want?”

“Maybe.” Now is my turn to tease. He is trying too hard to be the hero and from my experience with Finn, I know that I shouldn’t take him serious.

“You should stop wasting your time with me. “, he groans in frustration, and I can’t tell if it because he is just simply tired of my attitude or just why did he do that.

“Come on princess.. you are such a smart-ass. What is your problem?”

He looks frustrated, I’m frustrating him. That’s funny because he frustrates the hell out of me too. I’m about to tell him that but I change my mind right after I open my mouth. I close it again, avoiding his eyes.

“For now, you are my problem.” , he lets out a laugh, while I cross my arms, waiting for him to leave me alone already.

“You know.. I wouldn’t be your problem if you would just follow the damn rules.”, I expected that to come out as rough or serious but it came out in a funny tone, making me chuckle instead of wanting to respond back. We stay in complete silence for a while.

“I wanted to visit the graves..”, I say after a few moment, being honest with him.

“I wanted to visit Wells’ grave.”, I didn’t want to admit it even to myself, but I miss him so much. And I can’t do anything about it and I can’t bring him back and I hate myself for spending so much time hating him when we could just play stupid games and he could just make his bad jokes, but somewhere in my heart I know that could’ve never happened anymore. Earth changes people.

“You spent some time annoying him… I assume you got his name at least.”, I say when I see the little frowning between Bellamy’s eyebrows.

“Yeah.”, he speaks in a low voice, but he seems distracted, kind of confused. I want to ask him what’s wrong, but he speaks before me.

“Come on, we’ll go together.”, he speaks as he is motioning me to follow him, and I do. Of course I’d prefer to be out there alone, but Bellamy’s presence isn’t annoying me that much right now. He seems to be deep in his thoughts and when we get there and I let myself fall on my knees near Wells’ grave, he doesn’t say anything. Or when I start crying and my hands are full of dirt and I can’t hide my tears, so I let them come.

And we stay like that, until the dawn is slowly settling and I feel his arm on my shoulder, firm and steady, making me aware of his presence. I was so sure that he left. But he didn’t. I turn around, looking at him through the tears, and he has a painful grimace on, but his face softens immediately when his eyes meet mine.

“Come on princess, let’s go…”

I give him a quick nod, a little eager to get away from him, because the way he is watching me, I don’t like it. It goes right to my heart and I’m too emotional right now, I know that is why I feel the way I feel. Or is it because he stayed there all night, behind me, watching over me while I cried my heart out and he didn’t have to, but he did anyway.

I give him a small smile when I’m up on my feet again, and I almost can’t feel them from the uncomfortable position I stayed in, and he smiles back, motioning for me to go first.

And when we are back behind the gates, he goes to his tent, and I go back to mine, like nothing happened.

_Maybe he isn’t that bad._


End file.
